


I’ll be your safe and sound

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Board Games, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “Oh well I was doing some cleaning and I found this.” Ted showed him a hand painted board game box with the words ‘Fillory and Further’ on it. “I made it for Curly Q and Jules when they were about Theo’s age. I thought the kids might enjoy it. Didn’t know if you had plans tonight, but I brought ice cream as well.”How could he say no to Ted Coldwater with a board game and ice cream.“No, come on in Dad. We didn’t have any set plans tonight and I’m sure the kids will be excited to see you.”All three shouted Grandpa and ran to Ted as soon as they saw him.“So no movie huh?” Quentin asked him“No not tonight. Dad brought a game he made you and Julia over. Wants to teach the kids.” He laughed.“Wait not ‘Fillory and Further’?” Q questioned excitedlyOh there was that smile he always loved.He nodded at his nerd.





	I’ll be your safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea that Ted made Q and Julia a Fillory board game when they were kids and now it's this. 
> 
> Season 4 finale doesn't exist. Quentin is alive. Ted is alive. Set like 15 years in the future.

There was a knock at the door just as they were all getting comfortable on the couch.

It had been a somewhat normal Friday night. He’d picked up the kids from their schools after work since Quentin had term papers to grade. Sebastian had helped him cook dinner. Their youngest, now four, loved to be Papa’s little helper. Quentin had even gotten them matching aprons. Homemade pizza was a little difficult to make with a pair of extra little hands, but he made do. It was all ready by the time Q finally made it home.

They hadn’t planned anything besides letting the kids watch that new Disney movie again. Quentin would make popcorn and he would inevitably become a pillow for little heads. It was nice though, to think they would have a life like this after everything. It was times like this when the kids weren’t fighting and it was peaceful and normal he was so thankful that he had been brave.

Their night had to be interrupted the moment he had just gotten the quilt in the right place to cover all five of them.

“Would you mind El?” Quentin asked with that pleading tone that always worked so well.

It helped Q’s case there was a tiny child in his lap.

“Sure sweetheart” He replied groaning a little as he got up to see who was at the door.

He was immediately felt bad when he saw who was on the other side.

“Oh hey Dad. What brings you around?” He liked when Quentin’s dad came around. He hadn’t known what having a good dad would be like, but Ted had welcomed him with open arms. It had been a day after they’d met many years ago that Ted had already started calling him son.

“Oh well I was doing some cleaning and I found this.” Ted showed him a hand painted board game box with the words ‘Fillory and Further’ on it. “I made it for Curly Q and Jules when they were about Theo’s age. I thought the kids might enjoy it. Didn’t know if you had plans tonight, but I brought ice cream as well.”

How could he say no to Ted Coldwater with a board game and ice cream.

“No, come on in Dad. We didn’t have any set plans tonight and I’m sure the kids will be excited to see you.”

All three shouted Grandpa and ran to Ted as soon as they saw him.

“So no movie huh?” Quentin asked him

“No not tonight. Dad brought a game he made you and Julia over. Wants to teach the kids.” He laughed.

“Wait not ‘Fillory and Further’?” Q questioned excitedly

Oh there was that smile he always loved.

He nodded at his nerd.

Ted was setting up the game on the table with Theo, Margo and Sebastian looking on with curiosity.

He stood by Quentin as they watched Ted explain the game to the kids. Quentin had just started reading the books to the kids at bedtime. It had been a very small fight between them. He knew how much they meant to Q, but knowing they actually lived a lot of it and knowing He used to be a King made it different. Their kids knew of course it was real. They spent summers with Aunt Margo and Aunt Fen at Whitespire.

“Okay so you can be Martin, Jane, or Rupert. The object of the game is to beat the beast and get to Whitespire to become Kings and Queens of Fillory. There are cards that allow you to move ahead, cards that allow you to call upon a questing creature, and cards that give you a wish from Ember or Umber. Don’t worry I’ll explain it as we go along.” Ted laughed as he saw the expressions on his grandkids faces.

“Can I be Martin, Grandpa?” Sebastian asked.

He grimaced at that and felt a hand in his.

“It’s okay El. It’s not the real Martin. This is just a game. They don’t know all of the real story and they won’t” Quentin whispered reassuringly in his ear.

He knew it was just a game, but still knowing the truth sometimes made it a little harder. They’d had a lot of work along the way. They had started the painful journey of working through their shared traumas before starting their family, but still hearing their child say they wanted to be Martin was a little jarring. He kept a smile on even so.

Distracting himself as Ted continued explaining and letting them have a practice round, he got the ice cream ready.

Ted had brought his favorite. Bless that man.

After, four rounds Theo had won twice, Margo and Sebastian both had won once. He knew Margo and Theo had thrown the last game in their little brother’s favor which was very kind of them.

Now though he had an armful of a sleeping four year old as the other two played a couple more rounds with Q and Ted. He knew this game was going to be played more in the future as much as it made him cringe a little.

Listening to the soft breathing of Sebastian while he watched Quentin with their other two brought a smile to his face. It had pretty much turned out to be a perfect Friday night.

Quentin looked up at him and blew a kiss as he beat Margo to the castle.


End file.
